Preescolar
by Patty-PLMH
Summary: Saitama, el ser mas poderoso de la tierra, se a quedado sin dinero, y cuando un anciano ve su poder y le ofrece un trabajo estable, Saitama no a podido decirle que no... Aunque eso signifique que tenga que trabajar cuidando y enseñando a pequeños héroes problemáticos.


¿Quieren justificación de porque casi todos los personajes tienen una edad infantil? Pues... ¡NO SE COMO! Nepe, no tengo como explicar cómo es que la mayoría de los personajes son ahora pequeños niños... Bueno... a lo mejor si se... pero me da pereza así que... ¡Directo a la acción y empecemos este fanfic!

Saitama pensaba ser el ser más poderoso en la tierra, era algo pretencioso decir eso, pero al ver que ningún monstruo o villano en general se le comparaba, era claro que era una verdad, pero a pesar de haber salvado la tierra decenas y probablemente centenas de veces en los últimos años, había una realidad desagradable:

Se encontraba quebrado.

Su trabajo de héroe a pesar de ser honrado e importante para la sociedad, esta no lo aceptaba o apreciara como tal, y al empezar a acabarse sus ahorros con los que ha estado viviendo los últimos años, lo hizo pensar en la drástica decisión de dejar su trabajo de héroe en cuanto la oportunidad se le presentara. Y para su suerte, una oportunidad llego en muy poco tiempo.

En un momento, un señor algo anciano de nombre Bang lo vio derrotar a un enorme Kaiju con un solo golpe ante sus propios ojos. Fue tan impresionante, que no perdió tiempo y se acercó al calvo tipo con traje amarillo y cabeza resaltable.

— ¿Eh? ¿Profesor de preescolar? — La propuesta lo tomo por sorpresa, de todas las cosas, nunca se imaginó a si mismo trabajando con niños.

— Así es, veras, mi... escuela es muy especial, por decirlo de alguna manera, y estamos cortos de profesores dado a que los requerimientos son muy específicos — Empezó el señor explicándole un poco del trabajo.

— ¿Eh? Entonces creo que no es lo mío, no tengo experiencia con niños y mucho menos con el oficio de enseñar — Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano de un lado hacia el otro.

— Esta bien, yo puedo instruirte en esas cosas — Trato de convencerlo.

— Pero ¿Porque me pregunta a mí? Solo mate un Kaiju ¿Qué tipo de niños necesitan de un cuidado de un hombre con tanta fuerza? — Pregunto dado a que era si era un verdadero enigma para él.

Bang se quedó callado unos instantes y respondió evasivo.

— Un tipo bastante especial — Saitama no entendió — Escucha — De su saco negro saco una tarjeta de colores pastel con letras azules resaltado de ellas — Es el número y la dirección de la escuela, ven por una entrevista, alguien como tu sería una gran ayuda — Sin más palabras, el señor se alejó dejando a Saitama en medio del destruido lugar con sangre y trozos de carne que hacía solo unos minutos formaban un temible monstruo.

Los días pasaron y en determinado momento de necesidad, Saitama acepto ir a la entrevista, no hubo que decir que no necesito llevar ninguna papelería ni decir su historial de trabajo al señor Bang cuando este ya lo había contratado tan pronto lo vio entrar a su oficina dándole un uniforme azul con blanco y diciéndole que empezaba el lunes. En ese momento Saitama se encontró más dudoso del trabajo ya que solo fue por curiosidad, pero, cuando Bang le dio la informo de la tremenda cantidad de pago semanal, Saitama dijo que sí.

Era sospechoso que un anciano le diera un trabajo sin ninguna experiencia en el ámbito y con tremenda pago ¿Qué tipo de niños tenía que cuidar? A Saitama no le importo, estaba seguro que la cantidad de ceros en el cheque lo valían, y después de todo ¿Qué tipo de peligro corría? Él era el sujeto más fuerte en la tierra, nada era un reto o peligro para el.

Con los días, vio que estaba equivocado, los niños que cuidaba no eran normales. Desde niñas con poderes telequinesicos hasta cyborgs, era solo cuestión de tiempo ver que el porque lo contrataron sin ninguna experiencia. Esos niños necesitaban una gran cantidad de energía para ser cuidados y controlados.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Mire! — El pequeño cyborg jalo el pantalón de su maestro para llamar su atencion y asi mostrarle un pedazo de papel con un dibujo hecho a crayolas de él y su maestro tomados de la mano y muy felices y con perturbadores corazones rodeándolos a ambos — Lo dibuje a usted y mi — Saitama sonrió por el tierno dibujo e ignorando los corazones para después apoyarse en su rodilla y quedar al nivel del pequeño Genos para acariciarle su pequeña cabeza.

— Es un muy lindo dibujo — Ante las palabras, Genos abrió la boca mientas su rostro brillaba de asombro al tiempo que se ponía ligeramente rojo.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Mire! ¡Yo también lo dibuje! — Para enojo de Genos, Fubuki, una niña con cabello negro y corto lo hizo a un lado y le enseño su dibujo a su maestro, era muy parecido al de Genos, pero el de ella estaba dibujado y coloreado de una forma diferente y demostrándose a si misma del tamaño de Saitama y con grandes pechos.

— También es muy bonito — Dijo Saitama viendo el dibujo.

— Pero el mío es más bonito ¿Verdad Saitama-sensei? — Le pregunto Genos apartando a Fubuki enojado.

— ¡No-O! El mío es más bonito ¿Verdad? — Ahora los dos niños vieron a su maestro con ojos brillantes.

— Creo que los dos son igual de bonitos — Los niños inflaron las mejillas por tan insatisfactoria respuesta.

— Sensei — Otra voz lo llamo desde su espalda, era el pequeño Mumen que le jalaba de su camisa ligeramente para llamarle la atención — Son las nueve, es hora de matemáticas — Saitama no tenía noción del tiempo y podría decir que ese niño era algo como su salvación, recordándole que hacer y recordándole a otros niños que no hacer, tenía suerte de tenerlo en su salón.

— Muchas gracias Mumen — Agradeció Saitama con una sonrisa y haciendo que el niño se ganara miradas de celos por parte de Fubuki y Genos.

Las horas pasaron agradablemente, si, era cierto que en ciertos momentos Tatsumaki interrumpía la clase gritándole enojada sin ninguna razón a su maestro y Genos le gritaba de nuevo por haberle gritado a su maestro, pero, por lómenos esta vez, no rompieron las ventanas y mesas de trabajo como las otras veces.

En resumen, un buen día.

— ¡Aja! — Ahora era recreo, y como era costumbre, Saitama salía con los niños para vigilarlos, por alguna razón, los niños eran más tranquilos en su tiempo libre que en clases ya que en sus casi dos semanas de maestro, no hubo ningún incidente de mesa, pared o asiento roto durante recreos de sus alumnos, seria sus momentos más tranquilos de no ser por-

— ¡Aja! — Una voz proveniente de un árbol se escuchó al momento que lanzo unas estrellas ninja hacia el calvo sujeto, estaba de más decir que Saitama las detuvo con una mano — Prepárate para tu fin, Saitama — Hablando del diablo.

Ese pequeño niño ninja era Sonic, un extraño niño que interrumpía de vez en cuando sus clases y recreos retándolo a un duelo solo porque sí.

— Vete Sonic, Sensei no tiene tiempo para niños problemáticos como tú — Interrumpió Genos encendiendo sus cañones de las manos y apuntando al árbol.

— Genos, detén tus cañones, Sonic, tú no eres de esta escuela ¿Cierto? ¿De qué escuela eres y porque te saltas tus clases? — Sonic no respondió y solo ladeo el rostro evadiendo la pregunta — No es bueno que te saltes tus clases, ve a tu escuela — Pero ante la orden, Sonic solo sonrió.

— ¿Miedo? Yo también lo sentiría si mi enemigo fuera yo, prepárate para ser destruido — Y salió corriendo hacia él con una velocidad que ni siquiera Genos detecto, pero eso no quiere decir que Saitama no lo haya detectado, sin emoción alguna, Saitama extendió los brazos velozmente y capturo a Sonic en el aire.

— Sonic, ya te he dicho que no saltes o corras con una espada en tus manos, te puedes caer y lastimar — El niño no escucho el reproche del maestro, solo movía sus bracitos y pies frenéticamente pidiendo ser bajado. En un momento, el niño extendió los brazos y se deslizo hacia abajo dejando en manos del adulto su uniforme de kínder que cayo pocos segundos después de que él lo hiciera.

— ¡HaHa! Creíste que me tenías ¿No? Speed of sound Sonic, es más fuerte que tus atrapadas — Grito el niño y desapareciendo de la vista en un zumbido y apareciendo ahora en la muralla que rodeaba la escuela.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto Saitama viendo al niño sonreírle desde lejos mientras sostenía su uniforme de escuela en mano.

— Me voy a entrenar más duro para la próxima vez... y el descanso ya se terminara, me voy — Sin más, el niño se fue corriendo saltando entre árbol y árbol hasta perderse de vista.

— Que niño más raro — Comento Saitama en voz alta.

— No se preocupe maestro, la próxima vez lo incinerare — Prometió Genos desde el suelo y con mirada decidida y amenazadora.

— No lo hagas, el Dr. Kuseno no se alegrara que uses tus piezas para peleas sin sentido — Regaño levemente Saitama y Genos adopto una pose militar.

— ¡Tiene Razón Sensei! ¡Debo Ser Mas Consiente De Mi Mismo! — Eso dice, pero seguramente querrá o peleara con Sonic la próxima vez que lo vea.

El descanso termino, y la clase de arte siguió, todo iba muy tranquilo, Mumen coloreaba una pista de carreras de bicicletas junto a Tank Top que dibujaba un tipo de hombre al azar con muchos músculos, y al final, a la orilla de la mesa, estaba Watchdog dibujando lo que parecían ser huesos y carne.

En otra mesa de trabajo estaba Amai Mask dibujándose a sí mismo en versión adulta, Saitama se sorprendió por lo narcisista que era el niño, pero quedo más sorprendido por lo increíblemente bien que se dibujaba, a su lado se encontraba Metal Bat que también se dibujaba a si mismo pero siendo un jugador de béisbol profesional y siendo alabado por todo un estado.

En otra mesa se encontraban Puri-Puri-Prisoner dibujando hombres hermosos, bueno, de hecho ya los había terminado de dibujar, ahora se le quedaba viendo al papel totalmente embobado, A su lado Darkshine dibujándose a si mismo pero con muchos músculos y brillo, y al final de la mesa estaba Child Emperor dibujando dulces.

— ¡¿Cómo Te Atreves Dibujar A Sensei Así?! — La voz de Genos se escuchó y Saitama fue a ver que sucedía, aparentemente, Genos había visto el dibujo de Tatsumaki y se había enojado mucho al ver a la niña dibujando a su maestro rodeado de llamas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? El profesor dijo que dibujemos lo que nos guste y yo dibuje esto — La niña se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Es muy grosero que dibujes a alguien como sensei así! — Señalo el niño enojado y en eso, Saitama intervino, no quería que la niña y el niño pelearan de nuevo por cosas sin sentido, no porque podían hacer romper la pared otra vez, esas cosas ya no tenían importancia dado al hecho que Metal Knight podía repararlas en cuestión de horas, sino porque King estaba sentado alado de la niña y no quería que el niño se asustara más de lo que ya estaba.

— Ya Genos, no me molesta que Tatsumaki me dibuja así, si eso la hace sentir bien, por mi está bien — Genos no se sentía satisfecho pero no quería darle la contra a su maestro.

— De acuerdo Sensei — El niño se regresó a su asiento y en eso Saitama miro lo que estaba dibujando Fubuki en la mesa de alado.

— ¿Es algún pariente? — Pregunto feliz el profesor mirando el sujeto al que dibujaba Fubuki, era de las pocas veces que no lo dibujaba a él.

— No, es usted con pelo — Saitama no pudo creer que se haya sentido ofendido por el dibujo de una niña.

Oh bueno, mejor deja ese momento en el olvido.

— Profesor Saitama ¿Cómo le está yendo con los niños? — Le pregunto un compañero de trabajo, Atomic Samurai, era uno más de los pocos profesores del lugar, no juzgaba el hecho de que haya pocos profesores, pero si lo juzgaba a el del porque acepto el trabajo.

— Oh, Atomic-Sensei, bueno, podría ser más fácil — Respondió, las horas de clase ya habían terminado, pero por papeleo y limpieza, los profesores solían quedarse un par de horas más en las instalaciones.

— ¡Haha! ¿"Algo"? No trates de sonar valiente, después de todo, te toco la clase más problemática, no sé lo que Bang vio en ti para darte el salón mas difícil, pero si él dice que está bien, entonces lo está — En sí, era cierto, había muy pocos salones en la escuela, pero de todos los que había, su salón era el más difícil, tenía a los niños más fuertes y problemáticos, aunque también tenía unos cuantos no tan fuertes y obedientes, como Mumen y King, pero, aun así, el salón seguía siendo el mas difícil.

— Supongo que sí, los niños son algo descontrolados, pero no son vándalos — No le gustaba como se refería a sus estudiantes, pero tampoco discutiría con él.

— Creo que Bang tenía razón cuando dijo que naciste para ese salón — Después de eso, la conversación se acabó.

Otra semana, otro cheque, Saitama creyó que con todo el dinero que ha ganado con el pasar de esas tres semanas, podría renunciar y no volver a tener un trabajo si administraba el dinero bien, pero, después pensó que si hacia eso, no volvería a ver a sus pequeños estudiantes de nuevo.

— Buenos días profesor — dijeron los niños haciendo una reverencia de saludo.

Saitama vio a los niños desde el umbral de la puerta, les dijo que se sentaran y jugaran un poco. Y así lo hicieron.

Ver a Genos sonreírle y pedirle jugar con él, Ver a Fubuki y Tatsumaki jugar a los bloques con sus poderes telequinesicos, Ver a King dibujar a las personajes de sus videojuegos, Ver a Mumen jugar con carros con una gran sonrisa, Ver a Amai Mask mirarse en un espejo y Metal Bat jugando con Watchdog a lanzar la pelota con su bate de plástico, Ver a Sonic observándolo desde afuera en un árbol, Ver a todos con una sonrisa. Si renunciaba, jamás volvería a ver esa adorable vista.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Tenía planeado poner a Boros y Garou, pero también quise hacer este fic como un One-Shot no muy largo, así que, si veo que el Fanfic tiene un mayor apoyo del que creo que tendrá, entonces habrá continuación.

 **Comentarios, opiniones, errores, ideas, criticas, todo está bien recibido y me alegraría saber que las personas están interesadas en lo que hago.**

Los links de mis redes sociales se encuentran en mi perfil, puede ir y seguirme/agregarme/loquesea si así lo quieren.


End file.
